The aim of the present invention is to provide a new device that is used to join or fasten sheaves of paper in a permanent fashion. The present invention also refers to a method used for the fastening of sheaves of paper, using the above device.
At present there are many systems in use to securely join sheaves of paper either in a temporary or permanent fashion. Devices currently known include different types of the so-called binders that, once inserted into holes previously made in the sheets of paper, enable same to be held in place with the help of sidepiece deformation systems, screw and nut systems and others. Also, there are systems that employ lamination of the sheet joining area or of the spine of the sheaf of paper when binding takes place.
All the known systems are somewhat inconvenient, because of the time they take, and because in some cases the cost of the components is relatively high, resulting, overall, in quite labour-intensive and highly cost-intensive products.
The device of the present invention is aimed at providing a new method for fastening sheaves of paper and is of great inventive interest in that it allows the secure joining of sheaves of paper in a speedy and effective manner. The features of its use include great originality and speed, and the parts used in the device are very simple and of low cost.
The device of the present invention will be particularly suitable for the permanent joining of sheaves of paper, such as is required in many cases where the aforesaid sheaves of paper are to be filed. One such application is the filing of computer lists. In this case, numerous sheaves of computer listing paper are to be joined. Computer listing paper already has perforations down its side, located on the strip and centred within it, which can be used for the purpose of binding the sheaves of paper.